los pecados de soul!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Soul a quebrantado los 7 pecados capitale, y con nada mas y nada menos que con Maka, les presento los pecados de soul!, una serie de drabbles donde Soul quebrabta TODOS los pecados, nuevo summary... y... ¡EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada este es un fic inpirado en otro que lei de black star, y bueno, pense en soul jeje

Nota: este anime no me pertenece es del maestro OkubO(T.T) yo solo lo utilizo para entretenimiento

Ahora… ¡disfrutenlo!

**Los siete pecados de soul!**

**Capitulo 1… abaricia**

**Pov general**

Soul eater evans es un chico abaricioso, si en algun lugar hay una oferta, por mas minima que lo se, el iva, si el caso era no gastar, hay se encontraria, aun si maka le pedia un obsequio de navidad, el cual los dos acordaron no gastar mas de 50 dolares o menos de 50 dolares

-que es esto, soul?- consulto la chica de cabellera rubia la cual sostenia un porta retratos de carton con un piano, dibujado por cierto, que el joven evans le regalo

-tu regalo, cuidalo, es frajil- dijo como si nada el albino mientras abria su regalo

Larubia respiro profundo y empezo a contar

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

-respira, no te enojes- se dijo a si misma en sus pensamientos mientras bolvia a contar y de paso respirar y dejar el "obsequio" en la mesa

1,2,3,4,5,6….

-me costo 1 dólar 50, fue muy caro y eso que yo lo hice- menciono de la nada el albino, y hay perdio la poca paciencia que le quedaba la rubia, suspiro profundo,y de la nada saco so enciclopedia mas grande, de un momento a otro la estampo en la cabeza de soul mientras decia un estrepitoso MAKA-CHOP para despues dejar al albino el el suelo con una contucion el la cabeza

Oh si! Soul evans era un abaricioso, aunque fuera para maka el obsequio… lo seguia siendo.

Bien este es el primer cap. Espero les aya gustado si hay errores me lo hacen saber ok nos vemos

Me comentan porfa


	2. Chapter 2

Bien como me lo pidieron aquí esta l conti de esta historia…

Disfrútenlo!

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 2… ira**

**Pov general**

"con la ira pierdes los estribos, no te das cuenta si lo que haces esta bien, o solo es un arranque"

Soul Evans, un joven albino, una guadaña, si, eso es, una muy poderosa guadaña, el es el compañero y mejor amigo de Maka Albarn, pero, sin duda Soul es un enojón, se enojaba de todo, mas aun si la que cocinaba era Blair

Esta vez Maka había salido, se había do a la biblioteca a estudiar, y Soul por quedarse dormido no había podido acompañarla, pero tenia que admitir que odiaba los libros, aunque si en el camino pasaban a comer hamburguesas era mejor que comer pescado quemado hacho por la gatita mágica

-vamos Soul-kun~… come- le ofreció un pescado quemado a Soul, y este por consecuencia frunció el seño y volteó el rostro soltando un arisco NO, en ese momento Maka llego al departamento, Soul al verla entrar la fulmino con la mirada y la ludida no tardó en darse cuenta

-que?- dijo irritada la joven mirándolo fijamente

-como que, que? Dame de comer- estaba enojado, y su rostro o decía todo, ella sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba verle enojado

-ah! Era eso- volteo a ver los pescados hachos por cortesía de Blair-por que no comes eso?- los señalo y el frunció mas el seño

-no- soltó enfurecido- joder, voy a dormir- chasqueo la lengua y salió de la cocina, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la azoto al cerrarla

Definitivamente Soul se molestaba por comer la comida hecha por Blair, y mas aun si la que le daba dicha comida no era su adorada Maka.

Y por supuesto, no era para nada cool…

Bien no es del todo bueno ya que la inspiración en este cap. no me apoyo en lo absoluto… pero prometo que el siguiente será un poco mejor vale

Me comentan please….

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Bien eh aquí la conti…

Disfrútenla!... nos leemos abajo vale

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 3… gula**

**Pov general**

"glotonería, eso es, no mas, es cuando comes mas de lo que debes, o puedes"

El joven Evans era un glotón, y mas aun si se trataba de chocolate, si que lo era, y su joven amiga se los proporcionaba, si eso era, Maka le daba los preciados chocolates de la guadaña, y mas aun los mas deliciosos de Death City, y a Soul eso le fascinaba

-dame maaaas~- canturreo mientras le extendía el plato en cual había mucho mas de 20 chocolates

-ok- respondió la rubia sacando una bolsa que contenía mas chocolates y los depositaba en el plato que sostenía el chico

Este se dedico solo a comerlos y Maka tomo uno, a el no le importo, solo era uno ¿no?

Pero en el momento en que ese uno se embarro sin querer en la mejilla de la ojiverde, entonces hay ese chocolate se hizo irresistible.

Soul se detuvo y la observo, terminándose el chocolate que tenia en la boca, su meister se dio cuenta de intensa mirada de su arma y lo miro curiosa, este se fue acercando poca a poco y Maka lo noto, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido y a bombearle sangre a la velocidad de la luz a sus mejillas, Soul ni se dio cuneta de su reacción corporal, solo se dedico a mirar la pequeña mancha de chocolate en su sonrojada mejilla

-S-Soul… q-que ha… haces?- consulto nerviosa la Albarn, el no respondió y se limito a pasar su lengua por su mejilla, Maka soltó un suspiro y cuando Soul termino de degustar su chocolate la miro a los ojos

-tenias chocolate- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a comer los chocolates que tenia enfrente

Ella lo miro expectante, realmente es un idiota- pensó la joven técnico- y un glotón de primera-

….

Que tal me quedo… bueno, horrible, asqueroso? Comenten vale y perdón por no responder a sus reviews pero no eh tenido tiempo… aparte no soy de las personas que responden jeje pero hare el intento vale nos leemos luego besos

Zayonara~


	4. Chapter 4

¡La conti!

¡DISFRUTENLA!

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 4… pereza**

**Pov general**

Dormía plácidamente un albino de ojos rojos como la sangre, sus ronquidos se oían has la entrada del edificio aparta mental, se complacía a el mismo dormir hasta tarde, ¿su nombre?

Soul Eater Evans

Él y solo él era él ser mas perezoso de todo ser vivo de la tierra, un flojo sin más, cosa de la cual su técnico no estaba feliz, le fastidiaba que él fuera así, un perezoso, un flojo naso, un, un…

Bueno para nada

La rubia gruño de frustración al ver al albino desparramado en la cama durmiendo, mientras ella horas antes había hecho el desayuno, se había bañado, arreglado y de mas, pero él, solo dormía

- Soul… - se inclino hasta poder llegar a su oreja y susurrarle las palabras – si no te levantas ahora mismo, no te vuelvo a dar galletas – y como respuesta solo obtuvo un ronquido y otro ratito mamá"

La oji verde tubo la necesidad de traer su cámara fotográfica, pero lo dejo pasar, ya abría otro momento en el cual no estuviera tan enojada y lo filmaría

Le removió un tanto, para ver s así lograba despertarlo, y nuevamente solo logro sacarle otro ronquido

Se irguió frustrada y gruñendo con más rabia que la anterior

* Mas te vale que cuando vuelva, Evans, estés despierto y levantado* pensó en son de amenaza, girándose para salir de la habitación, y cerrar la puerta ligeramente tras de sí

Maka frunció en seño más de la cuenta, habían pasado 20 minutos y Soul aun seguía dormido, ¿cómo era posible que durmiera tanto?- se pregunto la joven técnico, para después sonreír maliciosamente e inclinarse para tomar una olla con agua helada, la levanto por encima de su cabeza, y sonrió aun más que antes

Sin más la dejo caer encima del albino durmiente, haciendo que este se levantara precipitadamente e intentara salir de la cama, sosa que provoco que se callera enredándose con las sabanas blancas

-¡ ¿Qué rayos te pasa Maka?- grito enfurecido por ese feo despertar

- el desayuno está listo Soul~- la rubia estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacer tal acto se giro a ver al oji rubí que yacía en el suelo perplejo por su acción y actuar – por cierto, ya no seas un perezoso, o si no te despertare así diariamente~- y salió del lugar que ahora solo ocupaba en menor de los Evans

- esto no es cool – susurro antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para secarse

Sin duda alguna, Soul Eater Evans, era el ser mas perezoso, porque esto volvió a ocurrir más de 10 veces

…..

Continúe….

Les gusto, lamento actualizar hasta hoy pero, no me había inspirado para seguirlo jeje

Espero le haya gustado se los dejo ok sin más me voy, espero revierws jiji

Se despide, Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Aloooo gente, hoy no tuve examen….

Yipiiiiiii

Selebremos juntos, hay que irnos de peda jajajajja

Bueno, como estoy muy feliz les paso a dejar esta nueva continuación ok

Les respondo sus revierws abajop okis dokis

Asi que ….

¡a leer!

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 5… envidia**

**Pov general**

Soul Eater Evans, es un envidioso, sin más, y más aun cuando veía a su querido técnico con alguien más, que no era él

En esos momentos Maka se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con Death the Kid, el albino ni tenía idea de qué, pero aun así eso le molestaba, como era posible que ella, estuviera con Kid, y no con él, que es su arma, su mejor amigo, que ella es SU técnico.

Camino con paso decidido hacia ese par, para separarlos de una vez, ya que llevaban unas cuantas horas charlando, ya estaba hartándose, como podía ignorarlo a él, a Soul Eater Evans, el chico mas cool de toda la escuela, el más apuesto, él único que ah estado con ella, y ya era momento que la dejara para él solamente, porque Maka era SUYA

-Soul, viejo, vienes a ver a ore-sama- dijo un peli azul atravesándose en el camino del oji rubí, haciendo que este gruñera de frustración, y más al ver a su técnico y a Kid abrazándose muy confianzudamente, empujo a su amigo y camino más apresuradamente para llegar a ellos

- gracias Kid, me has ayudado mucho- decía la Albarn menor despidiéndose de su amigo al soltar el abrazo, pero después sintió un tirón de su brazo derecho haciendo que se apartara precipitadamente del hijo de Shinigami-sama

-nos vamos- dijo Soul caminando hacia la salida del salón que ocupaban- camina Maka- ordeno

*esto no es cool*

Pero sin saber, lo que Maka hacia con Kid, no era mas que de hablar de él y de cómo Maka le podría decir sus sentimientos, a lo que ella sonrio para sus adentros al ver los celos y envidia que Soul tubo de Kid

…..

Continué…

Y que tal me quedo? Merezco revierws , o ¿tomatazos? Sin mas me despido vale, los amo, besotes

Ahora respondo sus revierws ok

Mary Eruka Evans: perdón~ no es que quisiera continuar hasta ahora, pero, la señora inspirisacion se peleo conmigo, y ahora esta amarrada a la cama con una cadena

¿Nee señora inspirisacion?

Sra. Inspiración: ¡SUELTAME! AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE DE ESTA LOCA ADICTA A SOUL EATER Y AL LEMMON

Ejem, ignora eso jiji, sabes? Me hizo feliz ver un comentario tuyo en mi historia, me alegre mucho, te admiro motto motto, ah y también me hizo feliz que me llamaras "alexiel- san"

Ultimamete la gente me llama echii-sama o adicta a las paletas, por eso que me llamen así me hace fliz T.T ¡arigatou!

Sin mas nos leemos vale

Ya ne!

The Emptiness: cool! También lo pienso, y de acuerdo a tu prueba…

Jajajaja, me rio de ti, la mia la cancelaron, pero lo triste es que la harán el marte, bueno me da tiempo de estudiar mas jeje, broma lo de burlarme de ti jiji

Espero también te paresca cool esta historia, sin mas me voy

ya ne!

Supongo que son todos, por cierto, este cap y el siguiente tendrán continuación, asi que no olviden que paso en este vale,

Próximo capitulo….

¡LUJURIA!

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE ALEXIEL EVANS~

¡HEY, SUIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Como están gente del mundo fanfiction, yo feliz de l vida, me han dejado muchos revierws y eso me hace feliz

Espero llegar a sobre pasar los 20 en esta ok

Bien sin más les paso la conti

¡Disfrútenla!

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 6… lujuria**

**Pov general**

La puerta se azoto después de la llegada del par de alumnos a su departamento, el albino desprendía ira en su totalidad, mientras que la rubia, su acompañante, solo podría demostrar confusión y sorpresa, mientras era arrastrada por el albino de la mano

Al estar los dos ya en la sala de su hogar, solo permanecieron en silencio, simplemente se oían la agitada respiración del albino, no por correr, si no por su frustración y enojo

No sabía cómo tomar eso, el abrazo, la charla, sus miradas, y todo lo que contemplo al ver a su técnico con uno de sus mejores amigos charlando muy animadamente, no sabía como tomar esa situación, y eso le molestaba, ¿acaso era simplemente una charla de amigos y ya? Pero ¿y el abrazo del final? ¿Eso qué significa?

Gruño de frustración –más y de nuevo- sin saber qué hacer, soltó la mano que sostenía con la suya y se alboroto el cabello, caminando pesadamente se tiro al sofá y miro la pared del frente, su mirada demostraba lo tan enojado que estaba, y contando que la tenia perdida, parecía que se imaginaba a Kid frente a él, y que quería matarlo con la mirada, pero para la desgracia del oji rubí, su amigo, hijo de Shinigami-sama, no estaba ahí para poder matarlo

- So-Soul…- hablo con la voz temblorosa la rubia mientras caminaba hacia él, pero sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos

- ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Kid?- consulto, con un tono de voz que la congelo hay mismo, fría y seca, contando también que muy cortante

- ¿de qué hablas?- se encontraba confundida por su actitud

- ¿de qué hablo? – río bajito – no me vengas con eso, te la pasaste toda la mañana con él, hablando de quien sabe qué, y me ignoraste- esta vez sí volteo a verla, se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola ver como una presa, se encogía cada vez más en su lugar, y a cada paso que daba Soul, ella lo daba para atrás – dime de qué tanto hablabas con Death the Kid – esta vez no pregunto, ordeno como si él se tratase de su novio o algo parecido

Maka palideció, si le decía la verdad, le estaría diciendo lo que ella sentía por él en un momento nada agradable, pero si le mentía…

_Él se da cuenta cuando miento_…- pensó

La Albarn no tenía idea de que hacer, decir o no decir la verdad, que podía hacer

- Habla, te estoy esperando – dijo cortante él albino acercándose más a ella, y esta por inercia retrocedió mas, pero para su desgracia… choco con pared

_Mierda_

- y-yo… buen-no… es que Kid…kun…- su tono de voz fue disminuyendo, no por los nervios de si decir o no decir la verdad, o si él chico frente a ella podía descubrirla, no, estaba nerviosa porque Soul, aun viendo que ella ya no tenía escapatoria, la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, y más a un, se estaba acercando a ella, a sus labios, con el claro intento de besarla

- aja – dijo Soul acercándose más, y más a ella

- le p-pedí un...un consejo…pa…para salir con… él-él chico…-

- ¿qué te gusta? –termino su frase Soul ya rosando sus labios con los de ella

- s-si- afirmo Maka sus separarse de él, y, por impulso, quizá, levanto los brazos al sentir los de Soul en su cintura, y los paso por encima de los hombros de él, él menor de los Evans sonrió internamente ante el acto de Maka, jamás pensó que ella le correspondiera, y lo dudo mas al verla toda la mañana con – _el baboso_- Kid

- y… ¿Quién es? – estuvo tentado a preguntarle "¿Quién es él maldito que te quiere separar de mi?" pero dejo la pregunta a medias, no quería que ella se enojara

- mmm… ¿Quién podrá ser? – se pregunto mas así misma que a Soul

Él albino no lo resistió mas, tener que soportar el casi besar a su técnico era muy tentador a terminar el acto, así que sin más, lo termino, la beso con ternura al principio, y al ver que ella respondía gustosa, la empezó a besar con ferocidad, ya la ternura se había ido

Maka al sentir su cambio tan repentino de besarla, no lo dudo, esto era una competencia, le dio pelea, primero quien era el que mordía más veces al otro, después quien se cansaba primero en pelear con sus lenguas, en una danza un tanto extraña, hasta que el aire se fue de sus pulmones

Se separaron lentamente sin abrir los ojos, recargaron sus frentes en la des otro, respiraban agitadamente y Soul fue el primero en abrir los ojos, la miro con ternura, con amor y profunda devoción, y Maka no lo había notado hasta que se sintió cohibida ante su intensa mirada, que tuvo que abrir los ojos

- y… ¿Quién es? – Soul rio quedito, era obvia la respuesta

- tu idiota- susurro Maka y volvieron a besarse

No notaron el momento en que los dos caminaron hasta la habitación de ella, la más cercana, y llegaron a la cama, se desnudaron el uno al otro, se amaron, se besaron, se declararon amor eterno, esa tarde y noche, Soul Evans Eater cumplió la fantasía numero uno de su lista

_Hacerle el amor a Maka_

Ciertamente, el era un lujurioso

Y ese día Maka lo describí, aunque,_ no solo él lo es…_

…

Continué…

¿y? ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿les gusto? O ¿merezco tomatazos?

Bueno, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero como son pequeños one-shots, pues como que no, pese hacer una nueva historia, pero se vería muy parecida a esta, así que mejor hare que la Sra. inspiración me de lo que solo ella sabe dar…

¡INSPIRACION!

Bien, responderé a sus revierws vale

**vale-alice:** qué bueno que te haya encantado, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho, este y el pasado, espero y este también te encante, tengo que decir que quería escribir detalladamente el lemmon pero me iba salir muy largo, y como resultado resumido, quedo esto jeje, nos leemos okis dokis, sayonara~

**The Emptiness**: gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reír mucho, a la Sra. Inspiración no le gusto, dice que no te ira a visitar en los próximos años jeje, pero bueno, te la pasare algún día con todo y cadenas jeje espero y este capi también te guste vale, nos leemos

**Alice Ushiromiya Albarn:** no te preocupes por no pasar antes, también comprendo eso, a veces suben cada cosa jeje no broma, y pues me alegra que te guste mi fic, nos leemos, ok esperare tu revierw jeje

**the-lady-of-darkness-97:** que bien que te guste, y perdón por no subirlo rápido, pero como podrás saber, la Sra. Inspiración se peleo conmigo, se fue y no volvió, la busque u la encontré con otra, golpee a la otra y me la traje, la ate a mi cama con cadenas y desde ahí me grita las ideas, un día me grito que era una perezosa y me despertaría para que dejara de roncar con agua helada, y eh hay el resultado, el capítulo de la pereza, jeje, y así me dio más ideas, pero está muy estresada últimamente, creo que es porque no ha comido jiji, y respecto a tu blog, no es de mierda, está muy bueno, aprendí gracias a ti como dibujar en paint jeje, y lo que sigue

ES ESTE CAP. sin más me retiro vale nos vemos… ya ne~

Bien son todos, me despido, por cierto, les agradezco a todos los que leyere ron sin comentar, los que agregaron a favoritos, etc., etc.; solo falta un capi, y es el de orgullo, pensaba poner el de lujuria al último, pero me resulto mejor así para que el siguiente cuadre bien, así que sin más, me despido, sayonara~

Se desconecta, Alexiel Evans~

¡HYE, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

La conti, y el final, espero les guste, abajo les dejo mis comentarios, y respondo sus reviews vale…

¡Los quiero!

¡Disfrútenla!

**Los siete pecados de Soul!**

**Capitulo 7… orgullo**

**Pov general**

La rubia miraba divertida al albino frente a ella, como era posible que fuera tan orgulloso como para no responder a sus interrogantes, mejor dicho, para no responder a la pregunta para afirmar su duda

Y solo por su orgullo

Suspiro y le tomo del hombro, le sonrió cálidamente y acerco su rostro al de él, uniendo sus labios en un beso que él no dudo en corresponder

- Vamos Soul… dímelo- dijo mas como una orden con un tono de voz suplicante, ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

El albino solo maldijo internamente, ella era mala, muy mala, ya que sabia que con un beso el hacia todo lo que ella le ordenase, y si era mas de un beso… ni se diga, tal vez hasta se mataría si ella lo desea

Suspiro pesadamente- no te lo diré- y se cruzo de brazos

- Soul, ayer lo dijiste una y otra vez,¿ porque ahora no?- consulto desconcertada de sus respuesta, estaba segura que este le diría al instante, pero no, se equivoco

-dímelo tu primero- respondió el oji rubí sonriendo ampliamente, y mas al ver a su compañera ponerse roja como un tomate al oír sus vocablos

-n-no- se mego la rubia- dilo tu-

-tu- dijo Soul

-tu- respondió Maka

-TU-

-TU-

-¡QUE TU!- Soul

-¡NO, TU!- protesto Maka

- YA, Suficiente.. Maka… yo…- comenzó el albino poniéndose rojo- yo…

- ¡BIEN!, ¡TE AMO SOUL!- grito Maka toda roja

Mientras Soul se quedaba estupefacto, ella lo dijo primero que él

-gracias Maka, no tuve la necesidad de decírtelo to- y sonrió como baboso viéndose las uñas despreocupado

-idiota- dijo indignada Maka al ver su actitud

- pero…- comenzó el albino- también te amo- susurro

Si, Maka bien sabia que Soul era la persona mas orgullosa de todas, y mas al decir sus sentimientos, el, solo el, era aun mas orgulloso que Black Star o alguien mas, solo el

Pero aun así, era el mejor amante de todos…y termino besándolo nuevamente, aunque el beso era mas apasionado que antes, y Soul lo noto, noto que ella quería repetir su "_cena"_ de anoche

.

.

.

.

.

**¡FIN!**

Al fin, el final, después de muuuuuuucho tiempo, lo eh acabado jeje

Saben, hace tiempo alguien, no recuerdo quien, me dijo que estaría bien hacer los pecados del Shinigami, revisare los reviews, y le agradeceré…

(10 min después)

¡**ARIGATOU YUKI-CHAN!**Se que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun lo recuerdo, y sabes… ¡los hare!

Así que espéralos vale, ya tengo una ligera idea de que puede que escriba en el primer cap. jeje

En fin, contestare sus reviews vale

**vale-alice: **si, también quería hacer un lemmon, pero no, la Sra. Inspiración se a peleado conmigo, y poca inspiración me ah dado, tengo ya unos cuanto lemmons guardados, pero estoy esperando un poco a subirlos, no me decido por cual de todos jeje, en fin, me despido, espero y pases por mis otras historias, jeje, veme, haciendo publicidad jeje

Bueno… Sayonara~

**Liz.I'm:** también pensé que fue lindo, pero me falto el lemmon jeje, en fin me despido para siempre de este fic, espero pases por mis historias vale, sin más, me despido, Sayonara~

**the-lady-of-darkness-97:** ¡NOOOO! NO TE PRESTO A LA SRA. INSPIRACION, escuchaste Sra. Inspiración, te quieren secuestrar y apartar de mi lado…

Sra. Inspiración: ¡JODETE! QUE YO ME QUIERO LARGAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TU.. OISTE… NO-TE-QUIERO-SERCA-DE-MI

(comienzo a llorar) … pero, yo… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! (me voy a llorar a la esquina de mi cuarto)¿Por qué? ¿Por qué SRA. INPIRACION, PORQUE?

…

Sayonara~, se te aprecia muuuuuuucho

**Dipi-chan:** ¿Qué quieres que ponga? Dime, dime, vamos, no seas tímida jeje, creo que ti review estuvo incompleto jiji n.n"

Sayonara~

**Alice Ushiromiya Albarn:** si lo se, Soul es un pervertido-celos-posesivo al máximo jeje, en fin, me gusto tu review, me hiciste feliz… T.T arigatou jeje, sin mas me despido, Sayonara~

Fiuh… bueno, les agradezco, a toooodos, los que agregaron a favoritos, los que siguieron la historia en incógnita, los que dejaron reviews, los que ni hicieron nada, y solo leyeron jeje, en fin, les agradezco mucho a todas(no creo que haya chicos jeje)

Bueno, me despido de este fic, es todo por hoy y en el, me voy vale, no os olvidéis de pasarse por mis otras historias

Sra. Inspiración: CARAJO DEJA YA DE DAR PUBLICIDAD

n.n" jeje

en Fin, le invito vale

Sayonara~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
